In Which the Twins Plan a Surprise
by attlantica
Summary: Fred and Roxanne always want their dad to have the best of the best, and only one person can help them with that.


_**Disclaimer:** everything belongs to J.K. __Rowling, I'm merely playing with her works and no profit is being made._

 ** _Word Count: 952_**

 ** _Camp Hogwarts –_** _Pottery:_ _Write about the Next-Gen making something for their parents_

 ** _Drabble Club –_** _reparo_

 ** _Quidditch Pitch –_** _"Oh, let me try!"_

 ** _Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge –_** _Gaea – write about the Weasleys._

 **2015 New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolution and Goals –** _Kidfics - set in the minds/pov of a young child (below 9)_

* * *

The first thought Roxanne had as she woke up one day was that April first was nearing, and that meant that they – meaning she and her twin brother, Fred – were to make a present for their dad as part of their yearly tradition.

She quickly hopped out of bed and went to her brother's room, which was directly across hers. Roxanne didn't bother knocking the door as she knew that Fred was probably still sleeping, and as she entered she was proven right as she saw that her twin brother was cuddling with a teddy bear, specifically, _her_ teddy bear.

"Oi! Fred!" she exclaimed as she jumped on his bed, "Wake up!"

Fred shot up and groggily looked at Roxanne, his brain not processing the situation in which he was. "What?" he asked without any emotion, just a monotone voice.

"April first! It's coming!" she exclaimed in a whisper, something commonly done by the seven year old twins.

Fred shot up from the bed and shook Roxanne's body. "How much time do we have left?"

"A week!" Roxanne said as she threw herself on the bed. Fred jumped in after her.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?" he curiously asked. The longer the time they had, the better the gift. Last year they had bought him a spectacle of fireworks plus an enchanted hat that told jokes. (Aunt Hermione had helped on that) But this year – this year they had nothing! A week to organize everything!

Roxanne shrugged, "Should we ask mum?"

"No!" exclaimed Fred, "Mum will tell dad even if she doesn't want to. The people we ask have to be selected in secret. Neither mum nor dad nor Uncle Ron can know. Now that I think about it, neither can grandma and grandpa, they don't know how to lie,"

"Keep it up and you'll be going to Slytherin," laughed Roxanne. Even if they were going in four or five years, they liked to guess in which House they would get sorted into. They liked to tease each other about going into Slytherin, but with their extreme Gryffindorness and capability to lie and be ambitious, they most probably had a one-way trip there. The best guess they had was that they wouldn't go to Hufflepuff. (Not that that House was less badass than the others)

"Y'know, maybe we should do something simple these years and then next year we'll do something gigantic." Fred pondered. "We should do a banner, balloons and a cake,"

Roxanne shrugged, "Daddy likes chocolate fudge, and we can have the balloons following him for comic relief, and the banner would be about the family, but we'll need Aunt Mione's help with that,"

"I like the way you think!" said Fred with a laugh. Then he took her hand and ran towards the Floo to make the call.

An hour later, Hermione passed by the Weasley-Johnson household to find her two nephews sitting on the couch waiting for her to show up. At the sight of her, they jumped and hugged her in delight.

"I'm so glad you came to help us!" chirped Roxanne, guiding her to her room so she could help.

Hermione smiled, "I always like to help you, you little menaces. Now, tell me why do you want me to do?"

About ten minutes later, the banner was done. It was simple yet beautiful and it said 'Happy Birthday George', but it features the smiling faces of the two kids, moving around the banner in a complex dance.

Hermione had gone to the bathroom, as she had to pee – not that she had told so to the kids – and Roxanne and Fred were hanging in the living room, throwing other fun ideas to add to the birthday surprise. They were laughing at such silly stuff like a trampoline and a roller coaster (which sounded pretty cool for a muggle attraction) when they noticed _the_ things.

Aunt Mione's wand.

They both looked at each other wide-eyed, no idea what to do with it, but curiosity overtook them and Roxanne took it.

"Aunt Mione's going to find out, Rox, she'll tell mum and you know how that will turn out," said Fred in a whisper.

Roxanne looked at him and then at the wand in amazement. "Just one trick," she said, "that one that Teddy showed us back on July,"

"Wingardium Leviosa, right?" asked Fred, who received a nod as answer, "Do it quick!"

Roxanne stood up straight and looked at a cushion. "Wingardium Leviosa," she said quietly, the cushion suddenly floating in the air, hovering just above the sofa.

"Merlin, that's so cool, oh" whispered Fred, "let me try!"

Suddenly the cushion exploded and Roxanne let the wand fall in surprise. "I don't think that was supposed to happen,"

"Neither do I." called a voice from behind. Hermione walked into the room, her brow furrowed and her eyes narrowed. "What were you thinking?" she asked as she casted a silent _Accio_ and her wand flew to her hand, "You're too young to use magic, when you go to Hogwarts you'll understand,"

The twins nodded in unison, "We're sorry Aunt 'Mione, we didn't mean for the cushion to explode,"

Hermione shook her head. "That's not it," she said letting out a laugh, "magic's more complex than that, and you have to be older to understand it, but a little levitation charm won't get you in trouble. _Reparo!"_ she cried as the cushion went back to normal.

"Thanks!" Roxanne blurted, "Can you not tell our mum?"

"She'll know eventually," Hermione said as the two kids groaned, "but your father will love the surprise,"

The twins nodded with a smile. At least they didn't get into trouble this time.


End file.
